World
The ones who's faith you try to gain. __TOC__ Global Faith Influence Biomes Desert Desert is a property which thrives when there is little rainfall. Deserts provide no real benefit for nearby cities, except for the fact that they may contain metals. Jungle Jungle thrives under periods of rain. Jungle provides nearby tiles and farms with Water. Savannah An in-between desert and jungle, mostly important for animal habitats. Coast Allows Followers to build harbours to then start fishing, exploring the ocean and eventually migrate to other islands. Volcanic Volcanic biomes contain a lot of obsidian for the followers to mine. Followers can build a city in a volcanic area but no farms. Water Water tiles can appear in the world due to excessive rain. Water tiles can combine into lakes. Rivers are created when water flows on tilted tiles: water tiles that flow from higher altitude downwards towards the sea. Areas nearby to water will grow forth jungle, whereas areas without water will grow forth desert. Water tiles can also dry up, for instance if people build lots of farms next to a water tile, they may extract the water from it and the tile will no longer be water. Mountain Mountain tiles are inaccessible but are functional as generators for rivers. Clouds passing over mountains lead to huge water masses nearby that will trickle downwards. Mountains are not suspect to transform into other types of tiles. Ressources Food Metal Gems Obsidian Gold Wealth Animals Animals move around the world and can either be aggressive or non-aggressive to the followers. Aggressive animals can eat other animals and be a threat to the followers. Non-aggressive animals may eat the vegetation and become problematic in that way. Animals have their own habitats where they operate. They will look for food in their own habitat and prey on food in it. If their habitats reach undesirable conditions (such as no terrain they like or no food) the animals will move. Aggressive animals attack only when they're hungry. A well-fed lion may ignore antelopes and other prey for example. Antelope Lives in Jungle/Desert areas. Antelopes eat vegetation, and if allowed to breed in great numbers will eat up all vegetation in a worst case scenario. Ostrich Lives in Desert areas and eats Desert, pushing it towards 100 % Desert. Runs faster on Desert tiles but slower on Jungle tiles. Good at escaping from predators/hunters. Fish Lives in water tiles adjacent to the sea, on the coast the wind is blowing towards to. They move often and can move away from the coast in such a way it becomes inefficient to hunt them for food. Lion Lives in Jungle/Desert areas. They eat Antelopes and Ostriches and if they have no game to hunt, they may be more inclined to attack humans. Are better at hunting prey on Jungle tiles. Hyena Lives in Desert areas. They eat Antelopes, Ostriches and if they have no game to hunt they may be more inclined to attack humans (or lions). Are better at hunting prey on Desert tiles. Natural enemy towards lions, can also attack humans if they're in a large number. Hippopotamus Lives around rivers and lakes. Aggressive prey animal and can attack followers unprovoked. Birds Birds are only there to add flavour and don't fulfill any specific role. Calendar The world will consists of rain, dry and normal seasons. Between the rain and dry season is at least one normal season. The rain and dry seasons will always be in the same periods for every cycle, but they will start and end at slightly different points. During some cycles, the seasons will last for longer periods than other to simulate the weather's unpredictability. Map The playable area consists of 3 islands and small archipelagos. Different islands have different resources available and followers might need to travel across the sea to find resources not available on their home island. A mini-map allows for quicker navigation between the islands.